onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 622
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 696 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Brook - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.8 | rank = 4 }} "A Touching Reunion! Momonosuke and Kin'emon" is the 622nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates and the Marines are about to enjoy a large dish prepared by Sanji, though the Marines are still adamant in keeping themselves from being friends with pirates. While the stove is being constructed, many events occurred; Kin'emon was actually alive the whole time, Law removed the drug from the children, Momonosuke's human form is revealed, Nami complied to Tashigi's plea to let her take care of the children, Mocha has recovered fully from the drug overdose and the poison gas is revealed to be lethal after a full day's effect. While the group celebrates their victory, Smoker talks with Law about him manipulating Luffy, but Law says that its the other way around. Previously, during their encounter in the mountains, Law revealed his goal to defeat Kaido with Luffy's help, but Luffy expressed his desire to defeat all four of the Yonko. Long Summary The Marines draw a line to separate themselves from the pirates, saying they could have the tanker, but warning them not to cross the line. Smoker asks the soldiers why they went that far, since the order was just not to mingle with them. The soldier responds that they must be thorough, while another makes an exception for the medical squad. Smoker tells them that he got through to the G-5 base, and a ship is on its way. Luffy is talking with Brownbeard, who has opted to turn himself in since the Marines would cure him of the poisons and other chemicals Caesar Clown put into his body. Luffy says it is too bad, since they had just become friends. The Marines yell at Luffy for crossing the line they made, and Luffy tells them they just made up that rule while next to him. Meanwhile, Sanji and Brook are laying bricks for a barbecue pit. Brownbeard goes on to say that he no longer has any comrades, and that being in jail is better than being Caesar's guinea pig. Just then, Chopper shouts accuses Law to be a murderer. Franky tells him to stop, almost dropping the mast he is lifting. He then continues to help the Marines repair the tanker's damaged mast. He adds that they should have told him that the tanker was important so he could have moved his fight from earlier away from it and not have to repair it like he is now. Chopper tells Luffy to stop him, continuing to yell about a murderer, saying he means Law. Brook is also shouting, much to the annoyance of Luffy and Sanji. Brook tells them that he broke Kin'emon, feeling remorse despite the samurai already being dead. Kin'emon's shell begins to crack, revealing the samurai inside. Luffy, Sanji, and Brook all scream at him in shock, and Kin'emon screams right back at them. Sanji kicks him angrily, asking how he could possibly be alive. When Brook calls Sanji's actions uncalled for, the chef responds that the samurai deserved for not being dead like he was supposed to be. Father and son are reunited at last, with Momonosuke jumping into his father's arms. Luffy is somewhat surprised to see the boy, and not the dragon he had come to know. For whatever reason, Momonosuke is missing his clothes, but is soon given an outfit much like his father's as well as a proper introduction as a child from Wano Country. Shortly after their reunion, Momonosuke faints, apparently from starvation. Chopper is yelling for Law to come outside, demanding to know what he was doing with the children in the infirmary. Law tells him to mind his own business, as he is now finished with taking them to pieces. This answer frightens Chopper to no end, and he runs into the infirmary, with Law adding that he had to methodically treat them for all the chemicals they were exposed to. Inside the infirmary, Chopper is met with enthusiastic greetings from all the children. They tell him that the man in the fluffy hat (Law) took all of the drugs and chemicals from their bodies and they are all completely cured. They said that being in pieces was cool but scary. The only one who has not woken up yet it Mocha. As the facts start falling into place, the children realize their "master" was a bad person and that Mocha was partly responsible for saving them. One child says his memory of the events is still fuzzy, but that Mocha collapsed after coughing up blood. Another child asks if Mocha will be alright. Chopper reassures her that Mocha will be fine and everyone will be going home. They then ask to see Nami, calling her the orange lady, remembering her initial promise to save them. Just as they say this, a woman comes through the doorway. It is revealed to be Tashigi, and she tells the children that they are now under the protection and supervision of the Marines, much to their disappointment. They also ask to see the robot (Franky) and rubber man (Luffy). Outside, Usopp is catching a whiff of what Sanji is cooking, and is looking forward to eating. He then turns to Nami and asks her if she was the one who asked the Marines to take care of the children. She tells him yes. As a pirate, she says that saving people is not her strong suit. Usopp agrees, saying they would just get charged with kidnapping anyway. Nami agrees, remembering Tashigi tearfully asking her to leave the children in her care, and adds that she is terrible at dealing with female Marines, as Tashigi is seen trying to write down the names of several disgruntled children. Nami goes on to say that she can't deal with female Marines because she feels too safe around them, since they remind her of her mother, Usopp remembering that her mother was a Marine. She adds that being looked after by a strong Marine woman is the best thing for them and Usopp agrees. Nami calls him a pushover and Usopp says she is one to talk. Sanji has just finished preparing a huge pot of sea pork stew, one of the 99 recipes of Newkama Kenpo. He pours a bowl and serves it to Momonosuke; having heard that the boy had not eaten in days. Sanji advises him to start slowly eating the stew, which is just one of the many dishes presented to him. However, Momonosuke's samurai pride gets the better of him, and he declares that he is not hungry. He is about to throw away the stew when Sanji grabs him by the collar, saying he will not forgive anyone who wastes food, even a child. They are interrupted by Kin'emon, who has started eating, visibly in awe by how good the food is. He tells Momonosuke it is safe to eat and to not be shy about it, saying the person who made it can be completely trusted and there is nothing to worry about. Momonosuke starts eating, tears pouring down his face as he does so. Luffy thinks the food tastes so good that it made Momonosuke cry, but Sanji tells him it is because of something else, and wonders what happened. Everyone, Marines, former henchmen, children, and Straw Hat Pirates alike, is now lined up to receive some of Sanji's cooking. Sanji asks what happened to the whole dividing line idea, and the soldiers tell him it is a ceasefire. Hearing this, Zoro asks a Marine to get some alcohol from the tanker, with a child asking for juice, and the soldier happily obligues. Law tells Luffy that they need to leave now, since someone could easily attack them if they mess around the way they are. Luffy tells him he understands, and then shouts "Time to party!", much to Law's confusion. Everyone enjoys themselves at the party. Luffy and Brook eat with the samurai, and are joined by some children. Zoro happily toasts with one of the Marines. Chopper is in tears now that Mocha woke up, and Robin is nearby having soup with one of the children. The children entertain themselves by talking with Nami, climbing on Tashigi, and watching Usopp demonstrate Franky's many features. Some soldiers approach Smoker and tell him they are going back in the island. When Smoker asks why, they tell him they got Caesar to tell them Shinokuni's weakness, and that their comrades can still be saved. Caesar, with pliers on his cheeks and tears in his eyes, is asking why Smoker is still alive. Further back from the festivities, Smoker and Law are talking. Smoker admits he never thought Law would keep his end of the deal, as Law could have killed him on several occasions but did not. He also comments on his plan to take advantage of the Straw Hats and start something with one of the Yonko. Law replies he wonders who the person really being taken advantage of is, and has a flashback to the conversation with Luffy. He is telling Luffy that they will be going after Kaido. Luffy tells him it does not matter the order as long as Shanks isn't first, since he is going to bring them all down eventually. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following are added in the anime: **Sanji and Brook building a stove. **When Tashigi was requesting Nami to hand over the children, Nami scolded her for the Marines' irresponsibility that allowed the children to suffer in the first place. **Chopper taking a peek at Law's medical operation on the children. **The anime shows Brook accidentally knocking down the petrified Kin'emon while that happened off panel in the manga. **Chopper apologizing to Law and giving him a bowl of soup. *There is an animation mistake in the scene where Franky and several children do the former's signature pose: all kids' hands are inverted. Site Navigation